Vile tromperie
by KaoHimeChan-Et-Zweim
Summary: Loki découvre que Thor le trompe.


Loki se regardait encore une fois dans le miroir : il se trouvait particulièrement séduisant, bien qu'il avait dépassé la trentaine, tout comme son mari Thor. Son regard s'attarda tout particulièrement sur son front sur lequel on pouvait déjà constater les prémices de trois horribles rides. Il soupira tout en s'étalant de la crème censée "stopper" le vieillissement de la peau... Publicité mensongère ! Mais il n'en avait cure. Peut-être devrait-il faire usage du botox ? Non. Il n'était pas aussi désespéré que ces vieilles femmes dégueulasses et botoxées à la mort. A tel point qu'elles ne pouvaient même plus esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un sourire.

Pitoyable.

Non, Loki était un homme séduisant, fier et doté d'un charisme incroyable qui ne laissait personne indifférent. Personne hormis son mari, Thor.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à cette pensée. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Thor ne le regardait plus de ses yeux pétillants de malice et d'envie, comme il le faisait une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Et si ce n'était que ça, Loki ne s'en serait pas offusqué, non.

Le fait est qu'il vivait maintenant une vie platonique avec cet homme qui avait, tantôt, débordé d'amour et de passion à son égard. A tel point qu'ils s'étaient mariés et qu'ils avaient fondé une grande famille.

Loki regrettait cette période de sa vie, cette période où Thor le désirait encore et lui offrait de merveilleux cadeaux, cette période où ils sortaient et voyageaient de par le monde.

Diable, comment c'était grisant …

Mais depuis quelques années, la passion avait fait place à la routine à tel point qu'il commençait à s'en lasser. Bien sûr, il avait mis au point quelques plans pour relancer leur vie de couple, mais vainement, car cela ne durait jamais, Thor semblait être dorénavant hermétique à sa splendeur naturelle.

Goujat.

Loki glissa une main dans sa chevelure tout en se regardant de la façon la plus enjôleuse possible, comme s'il s'entraînait à devenir séduisant. Alors qu'il l'était déjà, naturellement.

Merde ! Il était vraiment à croquer, des gouttes d'eau perlant de ses longs cheveux ébènes et glissant sur son torse dénudé et finement musclé. C'est d'ailleurs à cet instant que Thor entra brusquement dans la salle de bain, sans toquer à la porte pour annoncer sa présence.

Goujat.

Loki fronça les sourcils et le regarda à travers le miroir.

"C'est occupé ! Et puis tu aurais pu frapper. Et si je faisais quelque chose de… eum… d'intime ?!"

Loki remarqua que le regard de son amant s'attardait sur son fessier magnifiquement moulé dans son slim noir.

"Je connais tout de toi et ça va faire plus d'une heure que tu occupes la salle de bain. J'en ai besoin..."

Son interlocuteur roula les yeux puis il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Son reflet le satisfaisant pleinement, il se retourna puis il enfila une chemise verte à col mao.

Entre-temps, Thor s'était adossé contre le mur et il regardait son amant se préparer minutieusement. Il avait l'habitude de le voir se comporter ainsi, adopter cette même routine pour être présentable aux yeux d'autrui.

"La salle de bain est toute à toi, Thor.

\- C'est toi qui est tout à moi." lui répondit Thor en le prenant dans ses bras pour déposer un savoureux mais chaste baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son délicat amant. Il l'embrassait avec toute la douceur dont il était capable de faire preuve. Et le coeur de son godelureau de mari battit d'autant plus rapidement.

Hélas, le blond mit rapidement fin à ce savoureux baiser, mais Loki glissa ses bras autour de son cou pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite. Il se blottit contre son torse, les yeux clos, profitant de cette tendre et chaleureuse étreinte qui devenait de plus en plus rare entre eux. Il le serra à son tour contre lui et il restèrent là, immobile, durant cinq bonne minutes.

Cinq minutes durant lesquelles les mains de Thor se promenaient sur le corps de son compagnon. Ces grandes mains qui avaient procuré tant de plaisir à Loki.

Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone du téléphone du blond qui interrompit ce délicieux moment et cela eut le don d'agacer le brun à la langue d'argent. Thor s'excusa et le lâcha et Loki quitta rageusement la pièce, non sans avoir au préalable claqué la porte pour clairement lui montrer qu'il était énervé.

Son amant ne s'en offusqua pas, il avait l'habitude de ses crises, elles étaient tellement nombreuses. Au fil des années, il devenait de plus en plus exécrable.

Le brun aux yeux vert s'enferma dans la première pièce qui passa à sa porté : les toilettes.

Il s'y enferma, ce lieu allait devenir son abri durant une bonne heure, durant laquelle il pourrait tout simplement pleurer et passer sa colère sur ce maudit papier toilette extra-volume. Quel enfoiré ce PQ !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Thor faisait passer son travail avant leur vie de couple. En vérité, il ne faisait que ça. En fin de compte, cela donnait l'impression que son travail n'était pas un prétexte pour le fuir. Loki n'en pouvait plus, il voulait retrouver cette même passion qu'il y avait au début de leur relation. Il souhaitait recevoir un peu plus de tendresse de la part de son compagnon.

Que diable ?! Il ne demandait pas la lune…

Thor, de son côté, répondait à Jane Foster, une fabuleuse étudiante qui promettait bien des prouesses et une certaine prospérité pour son entreprise, grâce à ses recherches sur le comportement des photons à l'échelle quantique. Si elle parvenait à faire valider sa thèse, cela pourrait lui permettre d'acquérir une avancé technologique extraordinaire. Et peut-être finirait-il par surpasser Stark Industrie.

Cette femme possédait un fort caractère qui avait fortement impressionné le blond. De plus, elle était particulièrement séduisante, pas autant que son compagnon, mais suffisamment pour ne pas le laisser indifférent. Il était véritablement conquit par le charme et la grâce de la demoiselle.

Aujourd'hui, d'après l'appel en urgence de la jeune fille, il devait se rendre à son bureau pour une prestation particulière. Elle n'avait donné aucune autre information et il s'empressa donc de prendre une douche avant d'enfiler ses plus beaux vêtements pour finalement la rejoindre.

La façon dont s'était vêtu Thor n'échappa pas à l'œil assidu de son mari. Ni même à celui de sa fille, Natasha, entrain de déjeuner dans le salon.

Cette dernière était particulièrement attentive à chaque infime changement. Elle analysait absolument tout et tout le monde, à tel point que ses amis la surnommaient l'espionne, dans son université. Ou encore La Veuve Noire, mais pour une toute autre raison, bien plus obscur.

Elle dévisagea son père, après que ce dernier lui ait ébouriffé les cheveux. Il n'avait point compris dans son regard qu'elle désapprouvait la façon dont il se comportait envers leur "mère", Loki.

L'intéressé sortit de sa cachette, à savoir les toilettes, et rejoignit le salon après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée de leur maison se refermer. Il avait les yeux bouffis et horriblement rouges. La jeune russe, car il s'agissait de son pays d'origine, se leva et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle susurra d'une voix douce, comme si elle parlait à un enfant : "Ne fais pas de bêtises, s'il te plaît." Il la gratifia d'un tendre sourire et d'un regard affectueux, puis il disparut dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il était stressé ou angoissé, il avait la fâcheuse manie de vider les placards. Quitte à prendre quatre ou cinq kilos. De toute façon, son homme ne le regardait plus, donc cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Il se souvient de la crise d'anorexie qu'il avait traversé, c'était le… début. Lorsque Thor avait commencé à devenir de plus en plus absent, il s'était senti tellement délaissé, abandonné… A la suite de cela, il était entrée dans une profonde dépression. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Thor, il savait que son entreprise était importante, il l'avait compris. Il ainsi fait passer l'intérêt de Thor avant sa santé.

Il l'aimait tellement, cet imbécile.

Natasha devait se rendre à son cour boxe thai, aujourd'hui. Elle y retrouverait Steve, son frère. Tous deux n'étaient pas liés par le sang, leurs pères les avaient adopté dès leur plus jeune âge. Lui, avait été abandonné par sa famille vers ses six ans car il était beaucoup trop faible. Et elle… c'était une longue et triste histoire.

En effet, ses parents avaient été assassinés, ils étaient des personnes importantes en Russie. D'après l'enquête réalisée aux frais de Thor, son père était un riche et influent homme d'affaire. Mais un malfrat dans l'ombre. Sa réputation eut raison de lui.

Il était maintenant plus de vingt-deux heures et Thor n'était toujours pas rentré. Loki l'attendait avec impatience, en proie à une certaine angoisse qu'il peinait à contenir. Il pouvait, d'ailleurs, sentir le regard de sa fille adoptive dans son dos, tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Thor de rentrer aussi tardivement. Du moins, dernièrement, c'était ce qu'il faisait… sans arrêt… sans jamais ne donner aucune nouvelle… sans même prévenir qui que ce soit ! Pas même sa fille ! Bon sang, Loki allait exploser tant il n'en pouvait plus.

Thor ne rentra qu'une heure plus tard, ses enfants étaient déjà partis se coucher, mais Loki avait tenu bon. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas même la parole. Où plutôt, Thor s'enfuit dès qu'il fut rentré pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau pour Loki, car jamais l'amour de sa vie ne s'était comporté ainsi.

Le brun aux yeux verts n'était pas bête, il se doutait bien de ce que cela signifiait. Seulement, il avait peur de voir la vérité en face. Et chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter, ou de carrément éclater en larme lorsqu'il était seul chez lui.

Il prit alors l'ultime décision :

Demain, il rendrait visite à Thor pendant qu'il travaillera.

Loki se sentait encouardi lorsqu'il arriva au pied de l'imposant édifice Odinson Industrie, l'entreprise de son beau-père dont Thor avait hérité la gestion une dizaine d'années auparavant. Vingt-et-une heure étaient passées depuis longtemps déjà et seuls les derniers étages de la tour étaient encore illuminés. C'est avec une certaine appréhension que Loki longea le hall d'entrée pour prendre un ascenseur qui l'amena jusqu'au tout dernier étage de la tour, le bureau de Thor et d'Odin.

Il n'aimais pas cet endroit, il se sentait à l'étroit et nullement à sa place. Chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici, un douloureux souvenir lui revenait en mémoire : l'opposition d'Odin quant à son mariage avec Thor, son fils. Il se souvenait encore des hurlement du père qui le traitait d'indigne, de scélérat, de… monstre. Diable qu'il avait en horreur ce piètre personnage, à la carrure aussi imposante que celle de son mari. Il le haïssait de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il posa un pied dans le grand couloir qui le séparait de ce pourquoi il était venu, il s'octroya une pause pour souffler et reprendre du poil de la bête. Et c'est donc avec la tête haute et la mine fière qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau de son mari, duquel lui parvenaient des sortes de… gémissements ?

Du moins, à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la pièce, il pouvait clairement entendre une voix féminine en pleine extase, accompagnée d'infimes grognements gutturaux, qui lui étaient douloureusement familiers.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, de fines larmes perlant le long de ses joues.

Brisé.

C'est ainsi qu'il se sentait.

Ses craintes s'avéraient être fondées.

Il avait toujours cet espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar et qu'il se réveillerait nu, dans les bras de son amant. Mais non. C'était bel et bien la réalité. Une dure réalité qu'il peinait à accepter : Thor le trompait.

La scène se passait au ralentit, à ses yeux : il posa la main sur la poignée, il la tourna doucement, puis il ouvrit la porte et vit Thor prendre ce qui semblait être l'une de ses employées sur son bureau. Les jambes de cette dernière reposaient sur ses épaules et son dos s'était courbé alors qu'elle atteignait le paroxysme du plaisir. Devant les yeux vides d'un Loki pire qu'abattu, Thor ne put jouir de ce moment intime : il avait remarqué son mari avant de pouvoir s'en aller dans la jouissance de cet exquis moment partagé avec cette merveilleuse créature.

Thor se retira brusquement, risquant de blesser la jeune femme soumise sous lui, puis il recula et s'empressa de s'habiller. La demoiselle vit alors Loki, le conjoint de son amant, et fit de même sans se faire prier. A vrai dire, elle ne prit pas même le temps de s'habiller convenablement qu'elle sortit du bureau, non sans lui adresser un rapide "Désolé", honteuse, la tête basse, et les joues teintées d'une horrible couleur bordeaux.

Loki ne savait comment faire face à cet horrible spectacle. Il était immobile face à cet infâme individu qui lui servait de mari. Il le fixait de son regard froid, emplit de haine. Si l'on pouvait tuer avec les yeux, Thor serait mort plus de mille fois, foudroyé par le regard fielleux de son compagnon.

Thor remonta sa braguette après s'être rhabillé puis il s'approcha de Loki, dans l'espoir de le faire… réagir. Il avait terriblement peur de sa réaction, d'autant plus qu'il restait étrangement silencieux en dépit de son regard enfiellé.

"Loki, je su-..."

Le poing de Loki s'abattit sur la joue de Thor lorsque ce dernier osa ouvrir la bouche.

"NE ME TOUCHE PAS ET NE ME PARLE SURTOUT PAS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS AVOIR AFFAIRE A TOI ! Je te HAIS ! Je te MEPRISE ! Ta seule vue me DEGOÛTE ! Tu me donnes envie de VOMIR, THOR !

JE TE DETESTE ! JE TE DETESTE ! JE TE DETESTE !" Il commença à marteler le torse de Thor. La colère et la tristesse dues à cette horrible trahison eurent raison de sa patience. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot et de s'asseoir à même le sol. Il se sentait brisé, trahis(found synonyme). Et sa peine était incommensurable. Et voir cet homme, cet abruti congénital qui ne réfléchissait qu'avec sa bite flétrie, devant lui en ne sachant que faire, lui donnait sincèrement envie de dégueuler sur son putain de tapis… neuf en plus !

"Connard ! Bâtard !" crachait-il à plusieurs reprises au nez de Thor.

Et lorsqu'enfin, il parvint à se calmer, se ne fut que pour sombrer dans l'inconscience, due à un choc émotionnel trop intense.

La lumière d'une étrange chambre blanche, froide, vide de tout objet familier, donna à Loki un certain sentiment de malaise. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cet espace restreint qu'était sa chambre d'hôpital. De plus, les éléments de la veille lui revenant en mémoire ne firent qu'accroître son mal-être.

Il était encore très remonté contre son mari, certes, mais il était maintenant calmé, presque apaisé. La colère passée, il pouvait maintenant réfléchir posément aux conséquences que cela engendrerait lorsqu'il serait sorti d'ici. Mais avant toute chose, il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi Thor s'était amusé avec une autre que lui. Qu'est-ce qui, dans leur couple, avait fait qu'il en soit venu à fléchir devant ses bas instincts face à une vile créature qu'était cette dévergondée ? D'autant plus que Loki était sûrement bien meilleur au lit qu'elle. Il était fier de ses performances, parfaitement. On ne le surnommait pas langue d'argent pour rien… Sans compter son charme naturel et la rare beauté qu'il possédait. Non, physiquement, Loki savait qu'il n'avait rien à envier à cette jeune femme, dont les gémissements lui avaient rappelé les grouinements des cochons, tant ils étaient ridicules.

En revanche, il savait qu'il possédait beaucoup de défauts. Il était affable, exigeant, agaçant au possible, un tantinet trop bavard et parfois, il restait stoïque lorsque l'on attendait de lui qu'il devienne un peu plus réactif. Il savait que son comportement pouvait, par moment, faire fuir Thor. Si au lit il était le soumis, dans leur vie de couple il était un véritable dominant. Du moins au niveau caractériel. Il appréciait comparer Thor à un gentil labrador qui n'oserait jamais se rebiffer envers son maître, et cela agaçait Thor d'être ainsi abaissé au niveau d'un vulgaire chien, un animal de compagnie. A maintes reprises ils s'étaient disputés sur ce sujet : dominant/dominé.

Il reçut la visite de sa fille et de son fils adoptifs, tous deux étaient terriblement inquiets pour lui. Ils avaient tantôt appris les méfaits de Thor et, la journée de cours passée, ils étaient directement venus à l'hôpital dans lequel se reposait leur père. Le compagnon de celui-ci attendait patiemment dans le couloir, il y était restait dès lors que Loki y avait été admis. Il était terriblement inquiet et il culpabilisait… d'avoir envisagé quelques sombres desseins. Mais non, il venait de faire une bêtise et il fallait qu'il l'assume. En revanche, il ne voulait pas le perdre, Thor était réellement fou amoureux de Loki. Tout comme Loki aimait Thor d'un amour incontestable.

Par ailleurs, ce dernier était encore en pleine réflexion et finalement, une idée lui vint à l'esprit : il fallait que tous deux voient un conseiller conjugal. Il fallait qu'il comprenne et, peut-être, qu'ils règlent ce différent… Loki espérait encore, au fond de lui, que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant.

Loki, qui était d'un habituel pessimiste, se sentait devenir optimiste. C'était ça ou entrer dans une profonde et douloureuse dépression.


End file.
